The Annabeth Chase Chronicles
by Kurtalicious
Summary: This my own story based the P.J books but through Annabeth's perspective x


**Half Girl **

**Half God**

**All Hero**

**Annabeth Chase**

**And The**

**Saytrs Choice**

**~oOo~**

**First off a disclaimer I don't own Percy or Annabeth or Grover or Rachel or Leo or Piper or any of the main characters because these ideas are alllllll sooooooo epicc and they all belong to Rick Riordan x P.s this is all through Annabeths perspective because I feel like we don't really know her all that well x**

**Some of you may have read Going Back To Ohio my Glee fanfic x But if you haven't then please enjoy xx **

**~oOo~**

**Percy has returned not in one peace from his quest when he lost his mind but now he is on a recovery so read on to see what happens xx**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1 Percy**

~oOo~

I stood outside the Athena Cabin getting my brothers and sisters into an orderly queue to got to the Pavilion for dinner, there was at least twice as many in the Athena Cabin,now that the Gods were keeping their promise to recognize all of their children.

I was looking forward to going to see Percy after dinner. You see he has been in the infirmary for about three weeks now after we found and rescued him from the Roman Camp he was in pretty bad shape.

Percy – Persus Jackson – Is my boyfriend by the way.

~oOo~

So we made our way through the Camp grounds to the Pavilion, and sat at the Athena table as Chiron gave the evening announcements.

"It has come to my attention that the cabins have recently become very overcrowded, to solve this we are going to expand certain cabins. In other news Percy will be up and around by tomorrow."

There were cheers all around and the Aphrodite campers began to murmur and I heard Percy's name and mine mentioned a few times. No doubt they were planning our next date.

I still went to see Percy that night even though I would see him tomorrow.

~oOo~

Percy was sitting in a padded chair next to his bed, he looked a lot better than he had in along time. His blue eyes were glistening, his mop of black hair just above his eyes and riptide his sword in pen form passing aimlessly from hand to hand.

"You look better." I stated.

"I feel better!" He said looking surprised as if he hadn't noticed I was there.

"Chrion says you're getting out tomorrow, thats good!" I said trying to sound up beat.

"Yeah I'll get to go back to my own cabin." He said.

"That's good. Bet you can't guess what the Aphrodite campers are up too?" I asked. You know just for fun.

"Let me see... Putting on more make-up?"

"Yes but no."

"Planning our one year anniversary?"

"Yeah probably." We both laughed and I was sure I went bright pink.

"One year, that means it's one year ago tomorrow that we defeated Kronos and saved Olympus." He said.

"And you'll be 17." I said.

"Yeah, well I survived another year... almost."

"Hey the important thing is that you're alive."

"Yeah I suppose." He was agreeing with me but I don't think he was convinced.

"I'll be by in the morning to help take all you're stuff back to you're cabin." I said.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else's help." That made me blush for sure.

~oOo~

We said goodnight, I told him I would see him in the morning, then he kissed me and I left the infirmary.

~oOo~

As I walked back to my cabin I thought about all the adventures we'd had together, the first to find and return the Master Bolt, the second across the Sea Of Monsters to find our Saytr friend Grover, a third to well to find me when I was captured and forced to bear the weight of the sky, the fourth one I lead through Deadules's Labyrinth and the fit well it wasn't really a quest like the others but we destroyed Kronos Lord Of Time and saved the world and Olympus. Thinking about the old days made me a little sad but there memories I will keep with me forever.

~oOo~

When I finally reached the cabin everyone seemed very anxious.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You better look for you're self." Said Michael Pearson, one of the newer Athena campers.

I walked over to my bunk with everyone watching me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare – The camps oracle – was sitting on my bunk facing me, her eyes were glowing serpent green and she wasn't moving or blinking but she was still breathing.

Rachel became the camp oracle one year ago, but recently she's been going into states of shock, we don't know weather she's to give a prophecy or not, but we do know she has been getting worse as the week goes on.

"Rachel?" I asked. There was no response it was like talking to a brick wall.

"She's been like that since we got back from dinner." Said Lucy Harper.

"Rachel? Can someone go get Chiron please?" I said.

"We just sent Max." Replied Lucy.

"OK Rachel if you can hear me nod." There was no response

Suddenly she sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes went back to normal and she frowned.

"Hats going on? How did I get here? Why are you all staring at me?" She asked.

"You were in a trance again. Did you see anything?"

"No, I mean I don't think so. It's all kind of blurry." She sounded dazed as if she had just woken up from a two week coma.

Just then Chiron trotted up to the door (in horse form) so he was too big to fit through the door.

"Anything?" He asked

"She still can't remember anything!" I said or rather.. yelled. "Sorry Rachel." I mummerd.

"That's OK I know how frustrated you are right now." She said her voice deep with fear and concern.

"Come Rachel you will stay at the Big House tonight." Chiron said.

As chiron trotted away Rachel followed.

~oOo~

Once we had all settled I called lights out and everyone except me went to sleep.

~oOo~

**Thank you for readin I'll update as soon as I can xx comment leave suggestions anything x :D**


End file.
